Patent Document 1, for example, discloses an in-vehicle display device in which multiple frames are defined on a display screen and a selective image section displayed in each frame can be selected with a cursor. In such an in-vehicle display device, one of the multiple frames is an active frame of which the selective image section is selectable. Then, the active frame is switched to another frame among the multiple frames, when an operation is inputted to an inter-frame jump button provided in a remote controller.